full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
King Ghidorah (Kaiju Force)
The true antagonist of Kaiju Force, King Ghidorah is the penultimate threat to humanity and the arch enemy of Godzilla. As Gregory Kane, he is the financial ally for MONARC as the CEO of Kane Enterprises. Characteristics: * Name: King Ghidorah * Aliases: King of Terror, Dragon King, Destroyer, Ghidrah, Gregory Kane * Age: Thousands of Years * Hair: Blond (human form) * Eyes: Green (human), Red (true form) * Likes: Destruction, terror, suffering of others, * Dislikes: The Kaiju Force, incompetence, Godzilla, anyone getting in his way Appearance Human Form In his human disguise as Gregory Kane, he is a handsome, 30-year-old CEO with slicked back blond hair, cool blue eyes, and a muscular build. He usually wears a business suit. True Form Ghidorah's true form is that of a three-headed dragon with two extra heads instead of fore-limbs and an antlered middle head, golden scales, red eyes, a tail that splits in two at the base, and sail-like wings. He towers over even Godzilla in this form. Background Personality As Gregory Kane, he has a very suave, sophisticated persona to him when in reality, Ghidorah is ruthless, conniving, sinister, and has a sense of humor so dark it's a black hole. He is intolerant of failure from even the Children of the Dragon King, a cult of dragons who worship him. He holds a major grudge against anyone who gets in the way, but he holds the biggest grudge against Godzilla and each time the two fight, their battles are equivalent to two gods fighting. Skills/Abilities * Gravity Bolts: Ghidorah can shoot out bolts of his own will in the form of lightning. These either explode on impact or can be used to lift his opponents or even entrap them in a sphere-like prison. He fires these from his mouths in Kaiju Form or from his hands in human form. * Flight * Energy Ball: In his Kaiju form, Ghidorah can capture energy blasts thrown at him in his wings before firing them back in the form of a devastating energy blast. * Lightning from Wings: Ghidorah can shoot bolts of lightning from his wingtips. * Electrical Bite: Ghidorah's bite is capable of sending out an electrical shock. * Prehensile Necks: In Kaiju form, all of Ghidorah's necks are able to wrap around his enemies like snakes. * Human Disguise * Wealth: As Gregory Kane, Ghidorah has vast amounts of resources to fund MONARC. Voice Actor Benedict Cumberbatch Quotes * "I can tolerate failure like no other, Winters, even treachery, but where I draw the line is at incompetence. So, before I have you thrown out like a sack of potatoes on the streets, tell me why I should continue funding an organization that has trouble with a group of teenage Were-Kaiju?" * (To Shiro Amada on their first encounter) "So, you came in here to threaten me? Tell me, boy, do I look like a common thug?" * "Ah, human luxuries. I'm going to miss them once I wipe them off this rock." * (To Shiro as G-Z) "You may look like Godzilla, boy, but I prefer the real thing!" Trivia * As Gregory Kane, Ghidorah uses an American accent similar to Doctor Strange while when showing his true colors, he takes on an English accent similar to the BBC Sherlock Holmes, and as a Kaiju, he has a voice similar to Smaug from the Peter Jackson Hobbit movies. * The human form of Ghidorah takes attributes of Bedlam from Get Ed, Lex Luthor, David Xanatos from the earlier seasons of Gargoyles when he was still the main antagonist, and Vlad Plasmius from Danny Phantom. * This incarnation of Ghidorah borrows the design and personality of Grand King Ghidorah from Rebirth of Mothra III as well as the Earth-born origins and some abilities from his 2001 incarnation. Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Force Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Godzilla Characters